Atris
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Jedi The road to The Dark Side is often paved with the best intentions. The story of Master Atris serves as the perfect parable. The Great Sith War induces great philosophical upheaval in The Jedi Order. In its aftermath, Atris, a Jedi historian, attempts to revise the broken system of Jedi apprenticeship. Atris argues that, with liberal instruction practices such as dozens of Padawans training under a single Jedi Master, the radical bond of reciprocal apprenticeship, and Jedi beginning their training in their teens and later, there is little wonder that Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma fell to The Dark Side. Invoking thousand-year-old recommendations by Master Simikarty, she lobbies for reducing the number of apprentices Masters can take and for limiting the age of Jedi candidates. She also advocates prohibiting romantic involvement for Jedi. Had not the First Great Schism been started by two lovers? Atris even endorses adoption of a more austere interpretation of The Jedi Code favored by the famed Master Odan-Urr, in memory of his recent death. Master Atris' arguments find powerful purchase, and her peers offer her a seat on the Jedi Council. When The Mandalorian Wars erupt, Atris is a staunch opponent of Jedi involvement. When Revan defies the Council, Atris feels betrayed. She condemns Revan, their followers, and the "Freethinking" teachings of Revan's Jedi Master, fellow historian Kreia. Revan's eventual turn to The Dark Side comes as little surprise. After The Jedi Civil War, the future looks bleak for The Jedi. Though they won, their infrastructure is decimated and some thing is systematically hunting them. Orchestrating an irresistible lore, Atris calls a Jedi conclave on Katarr, where most of the one hundred remaining Jedi meet. She then leaks knowledge of the session to bait their killer into the open. Atris gets what she wanted- at the expense of her Jedi comrades- when Darth Nihilus razes Katarr. Believing she can save The Jedi Order and once and for all shape it to her taste, Atris flees to Telos IV with the most important items from the Jedi Library, including Sith Holocrons. There, she sets up a would-be Jedi Praxeum. At her Telos IV stronghold Atris is discovered by The Exile. Seemingly redeemed, they cause Atris great consternation, challenging the very crux of her rigid beliefs. This confusion manifests itself alternately as Atris helps The Exile find the remaining Jedi Masters, and as she succumbs to the whisperings of her Sith Holocrons and Darth Traya- formally Master Kreia- Atris' self-righteousness finally drives her into The Dark Side's embrace. But Atris' pride is no match for The Exile's Lightsaber prowess. Atris becomes a captive in her own sanctum until such time as her role in nearly destroying The Jedi can be judged by Mical and a new Jedi Council. Atris Statistics (CL 15) Medium Human Jedi 7/Jedi Knight 5/Jedi Master 2/Sith Apprentice 1 Destiny Points: 2; Force Points: 7; Dark Side Score: 9 Initiative: '''+14; '''Senses: Perception: +14 Languages: Basic, Echani, Old Galactic Standard, Sith Defenses Reflex Defense: 30 (Flat-Footed: 28), Fortitude Defense: 29, Will Defense: 30; Deflect Hit Points: 115, Damage Threshold: 29 Immune: Fear effects Offense Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Unarmed +17 (1d6+9) Melee: '''Lightsaber +19 (2d8+10) '''Ranged: By Weapon +17 Base Attack Bonus: +15, Grab: '''+17 '''Attack Options: Acrobatic Strike, Echani Training, Weapon Finesse Special Actions: Adept Negotiator, Affliction, Equilibrium, Force Focus, Force Suppression, Juyo, Power of the Dark Side, Serenity Force Power Suite (Use the Force +19): Dark Rage, Ionize, Force Grip, Force Lightning, Force Stun, Move Object, Rebuke (2), Wound Force Secrets: Multitarget Power Force Techniques: Force Point Recovery, Improved Ionize Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 13, Dexterity 15, Constitution 12, Intelligence 16, Wisdom 14, Charisma 14 'Talents: Adept Negotiator, Affliction, Deflect, Equilibrium, Force Focus, Force Suppression, Juyo, Power of the Dark Side, Weapon Specialization (Lightsabers) Feats: Acrobatic Strike, Force Sensitivity, Force Training (3), Martial Arts I, Echani Training, Skill Focus (Knowledge (Galactic Lore)), Skill Focus (Use the Force), Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Acrobatics +14, Initiative +14, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +20, Perception +14, Pilot +14, Use the Force +19 Possessions: Lightsaber (Self-Built), Sith Holocrons, Jedi Historian Robes, Echani Handmaiden (5) Category:Humans